scream_queens_2015_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hester Ulrich
"You may have noticed my eye patch. It's temporary. The advantage of stabbing yourself in the eye with a stiletto heel is that you know just where to jab it in order to miss the important organs, like your optic nerve or your brain. You might have noticed that I am the only Chanel left. That's because I got away with it. It was a plan 20 years in the making, and it worked." —Hester to the audience Hester Ulrich (born Hester Doyle) (aka Chanel #6), is a main character on Scream Queens. She is a pledge for the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority who pretended to suffer from scoliosis and become a member of The Chanels. In The Final Girl(s) it is revealed that she is the female bathtub baby, Boone's twin sister, and the brain of the Red Devil team. Pilot (1st Episode) After dean Cathy Munsch announced that Kappa Kappa Tau will accept anyone who wishes to become a pledge, Hester is seen happy. When Chanel Oberlin introduces her, Hester says that she spent the last two weeks learning the whole history of Kappa. Hester is later present when Chanel accidentally kills Ms. Bean and screams of horror. She and the other Kappa members (except for Zayday) are blackmailed by Chanel, who says that she will take them to Cancun in her father's private jet if they say to the police that Grace Gardner was the one who killed Ms. Bean. Hester later helps put Ms. Bean's body in a freezer. After "Hell Week" start for the new pledges, Hester is buried in the ground only showing her head along with Zayday Williams, Tiffany DeSalle, Jennifer, and Sam. Red Devil appears using a lawnmower and decapitates Tiffany, leaving the other girls screaming, terrified. Hell Week (2nd Episode) Hester is present when Dean Cathy Munsch introduces Detective Chisolm to the Kappa Kappa Tau girls. Later, when The Chanels are discussing what to do with Chanel #2's body. Suddenly, Hester appears behind them and says that she knows what they should do because she is obsessed with death. Hester gives the insane ideas of putting her in food processor or boning her. Chanel Oberlin gets disgusted by Hester's ideas and decides to put #2's body in a freezer until she decides to revisit the question of what to do with her when she is not disgusted by Hester. The Chanels and Hester take #2's body to that freezer and Hester closes her eyes so that she won't "take one of them with her." Hester asks if she can call them "mom", because she feels so protected by the three of them. The Chanels find it extremely weird, but ultimately accept so she can stop talking. Hester is later seen cleaning the floor of Kappa house with the other new pledges. After that, Chanel is writing things on belly of the Kappa sisters, but later is attacked by Red Devil. The Kappa girls go to check if the Red Devil is still in the house and Hester grabs something made of porcelain to defend herself. When they enter to a room, they see "SLUTS WILL DIE" written on the wall and scream horrified. In the last "Hell Week" dinner, Chanel gives the pledges dirty water to drink and Hester drinks it all. Chanel later calls Hester a psychopath and she takes it as a compliment. When Denise Hemphill and Chad Radwell interrupt the dinner to announce that Shondell and Boone are dead and Hester starts to worry. Chainsaw (3rd Episode) Hester was present at the "Take Back The Night" rally and made a comment about Tiffany's death after it was mentioned in Dean Munsch's speech. Hester is later seen in walking into Chanel's closet and begins trying on some of Chanel's clothes, she is interrupted by Chanel as she walks in, Chanel feels as though Hester has violated her "closet vag." Hester then asks Chanel if Karl Lagerfeld is her uncle and that every year he restocks this closet. Chanel assures her that he is not her actual uncle but is only called her uncle due to her mom and his relationship. Hester wanted to know everything about him. She express how much she wanted to be a fashion girl but tragedy struck. Chanel asks her if that's why she's in that neck brace. Hester denies it and admits that it's because she has severe scoliosis that stunted her growth, she then whispers to the Chanel that she's her size. Chanel then had a bright idea come to her mind, she thought of making Hester over so there would be one less "disaster" inside the Kappa house and get herself more popular. Hester is then seen walking downstairs with a new look and Chanel introduces her as "Chanel #6." Chanel #5 is outraged by this and says a pledge cannot be a Chanel. Grace compliments Hester, Hester thanks Grace and tells her despite the pain she's never been happier in her entire life. Chanel #5 tells Chanel that she doesn't respect any of the girls or the rules of the house and that she doesn't deserve to be President of Kappa, Zayday agrees with her. Chanel announces that they are going to play a game called "Cocaine or Dildo." She is interrupted by Dean Munsch and Gigi as they come in with luggage and announce that they are moving into the house for the week. Haunted House (4th Episode) Hester first appears when the Kappa Sisters were carving pumpkins for "Chanel-O-Ween" (Chanel's Presidential Campaign), and she carves Chad Radwell, slightly angering Chanel, but Chanel still accepts it. Hester is also later seen talking with Chad at a graveyard. She appears behind him suddenly and they begin to talk about how they are both obsessed with death and soon Hester starts to seduce him through the topic. Chad asks for them to do it on a grave but, Hester says it's not scary enough and says to him that he might be lucky if he gets a text saying a "better" location they should meet at. Later, when The Chanels are handing out invitations for Chanel's haunted pumpkin patch party for her campaign, Hester says that she joined Kappa in the first place for whatever reason Chanel did. The four of them later start eating cotton balls for lunch so they won't gain weight, but Chanel gets sick of it and decides to go for a pizza instead. They are interrupted by a student named Tommy who gets into a fight with The Chanels after making sexist comments along with his friend. Full of anger, Hester kicks Tommy between the legs and punches him in the face. Having both guys on the floor, the girls start kicking them and throwing trash at them, which is later acclaimed by the other students. During the evening, Hester meets up with Chad Radwell at the old Shady Lane house to have sex, but Hester finds Ms. Bean's body, which they think at first is a wax replica. Until Hester puts her finger into Ms. Bean's leg and they soon realize that it's her actual body. They start screaming, and end up running into the bodies of Shondell Washington, Coney, Chanel #2, and Mandy Greenwell. When they reach the university cafeteria, Chad alerts everyone about the bodies in the haunted house, but that only encourages them to go. At the end of the episode, she is present when Detective Chisolm says the names of the bodies found at the house, and later comforts Chanel when she is fake crying for Ms. Bean's death. Pumpkin Patch (5th Episode) Hester is first seen with the Chanels as they are organizing Chanel's pumpkin patch fundraiser as Chanel is seen demanding for the maze from "The Shining." The Chanels later go to Chanel's closet to try out their costumes, in which an argument between #5 and Chanel breaks out, as #5 does not want to be Mary Todd Lincoln. Chanel later tells #5 that she is welcomed to leave, in which Hester yells at her where the door is. Hester later apologizes to Chanel about her yelling. Hester is seen in the living room with the other students as Dean Munsch announces that the campus will be closing and that there will be a curfew established on Halloween night. This upsets the students as Chad tries to cheer them up with his speech. Chad later blames Chanel for all of this happening and compliments Hester on her breasts. Chanel #5 is seen in the kitchen making toe-nail cookies for children as Hester walks in. Hester explains to her that she has a plan to take down Chanel. Hester and #5 are seen in Jennifer's room as Jennifer is seen writing a e-mail to Dean Munsch. They convince Jennifer to be apart of their plan once they show Jennifer a closet full of candles that Chanel throws out after using only once. Hester is later seen with the Chanels and Jennifer as they watch Chanel get arrested. Hester and the Chanels and Jennifer are later seen in the dining room eating lunch as Grace tells them that they have to find Zayday. Hester believes that it would be best for Zayday to escape by herself as Grace and Pete walk out to find Grace's father, Wes Gardner. Hester is later with Jennifer as they tell everything to Chanel after she is bailed out, they later pin it on Chanel #5 which infuriates Chanel. Hester is lastly seen with the other girls in the Kappa living room as they prepare for the election between Chanel and Zayday. Chanel tries to rush the election before Grace and Zayday return. As they begin to vote, Zayday haults the election as she announces her return and explains what happened during her time in the Red Devil's custody. Grace then returns as the ladies all prepare to vote. Seven Minutes in Hell (6th Episode) Hester is first seen voting for who should be Kappa president between Chanel and Zayday. After voting is completed, Jennifer tallies the votes and it comes up as a tie, meaning Chanel and Zayday will rule as co-presidents. Chanel is upset by this and storms upstairs to her closet. Hester is later seen in the living room as Zayday announces that Kappa will be having a slumber party. Chanel is not a fan of the idea and they begin to argue until Chanel #3 interrupts them by saying it's a good idea and that they should play "Spin the Bottle" and some Kappa sisters give in. During the slumber party, Hester offers to kiss Jennifer for Chanel. After they kiss, Hester tells Jennifer that she tastes like wax, Jennifer replies by saying she tastes good also. Hester is later in the kitchen with the Chanels as they paint chocolate on packing peanuts for Chanel's special smores. Sam and Jennifer walk in without the ice Chanel demanded and tell her that the doors and windows are locked. All the sisters check the doors and windows and come to the conclusion that they're trapped. Chanel thinks that someone has hacked the house's security system which she had installed after watching "Panic Room" with Chad. Chanel assumes it was the Red Devil and Hester admits that the Red Devil is going to pick them off one by one. Jennifer says that it's only a matter of time until one or all of them are dead. The lights then go out and the girls scream. Hester is seen behind Chanel as she speaks to Chad on her satellite phone as the power lines have been cut off. Chad tells her that he was coming over anyways for a panty raid. After Caulfield's death, everyone decides to play truth or dare. The game ends after Sam exposes #3's secret as she is Charles Manson's daughter, #3 later tells Sam to sleep in the bathtub downstairs in the Kappa basement. Chad proposes a break and heads into the kitchen. While in the kitchen, Chad is seen looking for food until Hester appears. Hester tells Chad that they are on the verge on being the next it couple, and tells him that she will not take second place and won't stop until she gets what wants. Chanel later appears and Hester leaves with wine coolers for the Kappa sisters. As they begin to play "Seven Minutes in Heaven," everyone hears a scream from the basement as it turns out to be Hester after discovering Sam's body. Everyone begins to accuse Hester of being the killer because she found the body and Hester decides that someone should watch after her if another murder occurs and nominates Chad. After the group hears another scream coming from the closet, they discover a frightened Chanel #5 and a dead Roger, Hester says it couldn't have been her since she was with the group at the time of his death. Chad confirms that there are two Red Devils and later finds a trap door in the closet and they assume that is how the Red Devil got in and out of the house. Chanel and Zayday decide to explore it. The next night, the Kappa sisters are seen in the living room as Chanel gifts them custom-made pink nunchaku. Zayday later commences a dance party and Hester describes it as "wonderfully random." Hester is finally seen as she shouts "Kappa" as the Red Devil is seen looking through the window. Beware of Young Girls (7th Episode) Hester was first seen inside the Kappa house for Chanel #2's funeral. She is later seen with The Chanels are they walk to Chanel's closet to check on her. #5 expresses how she can't believe #2 and Chad had sex, Hester adds on as she says that she found it so shocking that #2 would betray Chanel like that. Chanel sarcastically asks her if she really found it "so shocking", and exposes Hester for trying to sleep with Chad and framing her for murder, Chanel later blames Hester for her arrest. Hester apologizes to Chanel and promises to not betray her trust again, Chanel assures her that she won't betray her trust again because she no longer has it. #5 interrupts by saying that she needs to contact #2 to give her a chance to do right by Chanel. Chanel asks her how and #5 shows the ouija board she found inside the basement. Chanel tells her that they do not work, and Hester tells her that they and asks her if she saw the movie, "Ouija." Chanel assures her she didn't, and that no one did. Chanel #3 announces that they are having a Chanel night, where they heal all wounds between the group, both alive or dead. Chanel #3 says that she will order duck sauce for their cotton balls and they will contact #2 to prove that she's sorry and asks Chanel if she's in. The Chanels are later seen in a dim room surrounded by the board. Chanel admits that the board looks evil as #5 tries to comfort her by showing her all the details on the board. Chanel #3 then explains how the board is supposed to work, they all place their hands on the planchette and attempt to contact Chanel #2. As they move the planchette, hoping for a response, the planchette quickly moves to the "hello" sign. Hester is shocked that the board is actually working, #5 says that they have to ask her a question only #2 would know. Chanel then asks the board if #5's vagina has teeth as it moves to "yes." The board begins to move by itself which shocks the girls, it then spells out "Chad is cheating." Hester assumes that it means that Chad is cheating on Chanel, Chanel is in disbelief as Chad promised he'd be monogamous. The planchette later says "It's true." Angered by this, Chanel storms out of the room to prove #2 wrong. Hester and The Chanels are seen back in the room to contact Chanel #2. Once they get a connection, Chanel expresses her anger towards #2 after she lied about Chad cheating on her with a goat and explains his disability that he can only drink lactose-free goat milk. Chanel #5 interrupts her by saying that #2 never said he was cheating on Chanel with a goat, Chanel quickly shuts her up. Hester tells #2 to prove she is present by asking her how many tampons she has in her purse, the planchette lands on "9" and Hester admits that she is correct. Chanel questions how large Hester's cooch is after she reveals her nine tampons. Chanel #3 then asks #2 what breakfast cereal she almost choked on as a child, the planchette lands on "Ix," Chanel assumes it's "Dix" but #3 assures her it was "Kix." #5 suggests that they should stop but Chanel shuts her down and continues. Chanel then asks the board who the killer was as the plachette spelled "You." Chanel is outraged by this answer and tells #2 to have fun burning in hell as she storms. The Chanels are frozen in fear as they look at each other and run to the bathroom. Hester believes that #2 is telling the the truth from beyond the grave, #3 then asks if they should really believe a satanic talking board. Hester implies they should due to it knowing how many tampons she had in her purse. #3 admits that they can't tell the police because she'll only get bailed out again. Hester then comes up with the plan that they have to kill Chanel before she kills them. Hester is seen in the kitchen with #3 and #5 as they plot to kill Chanel. #5 suggests that they poison her bras, Hester explains to her that it is a horrible idea, and suggests that they crush diamonds and have a sugar party and feed Chanel the diamonds that would kill her from the inside. #5 questions the sugar party but it is shut down by #3 as she thinks it is a great idea. Chanel then appears and asks what's a great idea. Hester explains to her that they were planning to throw a sugar party as Chanel expresses her liking to them. Chanel asks for Prunex, which are her liquid laxatives. After Chanel grabs her prunex, she goes back upstairs to head to bed. Once Chanel walks out, Hester announces that after Chanel falls asleep, they are going to murder Chanel. Hester was later seen in the living room with the Chanels. Chanel exposes their plan for trying to kill her. The Chanels are shocked by this accusation as Hester says she would sooner kill her own mother. Chanel blames them for being slow about her death and gives them presents. Once they open them, they discover detective hats and magnifying glasses. Chanel tells the girls that Feather isn't the actual Red Devil killer and that he is still on the run. Chanel then explains to the girls that they need her and how they need to catch the actual killers are Grace and Zayday. Hester is lastly seen with The Chanels as they look above Grace and Zayday as they walk inside the Kappa house. Mommie Dearest (8th Episode) Back at Kappa house, Chanel conducts a meeting with the rest of The Chanels to see what evidence they discovered that proves Zayday and Grace are the killers. Hester says she went rummaging through Zayday's drawers and found that not only are both Zayday and Grace on the pill, but also their cycles are synced, just like their thirst for murder. She says that "those who pill together kill together" and Chanel gets annoyed that that's not even a saying. Next, Chanel #5 says she knows for a fact that Zayday is the murderer and plans on killing again because when you rearrange the letters in her name, it spells out "I MAY SLAY LIZ DAW". She says she has no clue who Liz Daw is, but clearly Zayday is contemplating slaying her. Chanel gets angry that all of the clues are terrible and says that in order to get anything done right, you have to pay someone a lot of money to do it, and that's just what she plans on doing. Chanel #3 says nothing. She also tells the other Chanels to put on some oat bags and poop green turds like the old sad hags like they are. Meanwhile, Denise calls a meeting with The Chanels and says that she has no evidence that Zayday is the killer. But what she does do is ask them if she could have a 10% advance on the $3 million she was offered. Chanel agrees and excuses herself to meet up with Chad for their "night of 1,000 compliments", where Chad sits across from Chanel (fully clothed) and consistently compliments her, and Chanel says it's a work a progress. Chanel starts heading downstairs and the Chanels and Denise all follow. Chanel starts complaining of there being an awful burning smell. As they walk downstairs towards the dining room, they witness Jennifer's dead body sitting frozen stiff on the dinner table in a meditation pose. Her body is covered in melted wax, and she has a candle melting on her head. She's holding 2 burning candles and has multiple candles surrounding her. The girls scream in horror. Ghost Stories (9th Episode) Hester tells Chanel that she's pregnant with Chad's baby. This enrages Chanel and she confronts Chad about it and threatens to kill him. Hester later reveals that she was not actually pregnant and she was pretending to be in order to get Chanel out of her way. She gets into an argument with Chanel and says that she will still have Chad get her pregnant. Chanel becomes furious with her and ultimately pushes her down the stairs, presumably breaking her neck. Chanel then says to her minions "let's put her in the meat locker." Thanksgiving (10th Episode) Hester is mentioned by Chanel #1, when Chad asks about her, and she says that she killed her. Chad asks Chanel if she could see Hester in the meat locker, and Chanel says yes, but not because you want to have sex with the body. Chanel later opens the meat locker and finds no body, and Chad gets mad about the dead bodies always disappearing. Late in the episode, at the Thanksgiving part at the Hamptons with the Radwells, the servant arrives at the table and announces that a surprise guest has come and it's Hester. Chanel is mad/shocked to see her there and whispers angrily to Hester about her sudden appearance, and why she's alive. Hester states that the neck brace saved her from dying. Hester later reveals that she has 'Chad's baby' inside her, and the mother of Chad argues with her, saying it's a poo belly, and everybody laughs. After that, they play a game of Pictionary, which Chad previously stated that it would be weird, due to both Chanel and Hester in it. In the end we see that Hester and The Chanels are friends again. Black Friday (11th Episode) While shopping at the mall, the Red Devil appears. Hester, #3, and #5 all run away, but Chanel stays behind and is shot in the shoulder with a crossbow. Hester tries to help freeze Dean Munsch later (after Grace and Chanel already have tried to poison her) but it does not work. Hester says that Cathy may be like Rasputin: immune to anything except being drowned. Chanel gives Hester, Zayday, #3, and #5 new phones that will glow red when Chanel calls, signaling them to come to the pool where they will drown Cathy. However, Hester, Libby, and #3 are busy yelling at a lingerie saleswoman and they don't see their phones glowing, causing them not to go to the pool, angering Chanel. Dorkus (12th Episode) As #1, #3, #5, Grace and Zayday are interrogating the pizza man in the Red Devil costume, Hester runs into the entry hall, saying she saw something terrible. Chanel doesn't really seem to care, however, and ignores Hester. Hester presses her, though, saying she saw a woman covered in scars and mumbling "something dork". Chanel tells Hester that it doesn't matter because they've found the Red Devil (the pizza man), but he reveals that there is dynamite strapped to his chest. The girls take cover, and he explodes soon after. Grace and Zayday are researching the Chanels, per Pete's comment about how the Red Devil is one of Grace's sisters. Grace and Zayday find one of the Chanels with no true records: an address on Sesame Street, graduation records from Sweet Valley High, and more. This is later revealed to be Hester. Once Grace and Zayday return home with Chanel and #3, they all hear a loud scream. #5 joins them to find the source of the scream. #5 says that it may have come from Chanel's closet. They all go into the closet to find Hester unconscious on the ground with a stiletto heel in her eyeball. Hester suddenly awakens, gasping for air and points to #5 in fear, shakily saying, "Red Devil!" The Final Girl(s) (13th Episode) While Grace and Zayday are talking to the new pledges, Hester has a voiceover where she talks about her eyepatch and how she stabbed herself in the eye to frame Libby while not seriously injuring herself. Hester also says that she studied the anatomy of her eye to miss any vital organs. Hester reveals that she was the bathtub baby girl, and faked having scoliosis, having stolen the neck brace from another patient in the asylum. Gigi raised her and Boone to become serial killers, and they got the idea to use the Red Devil costume when they saw the original Red Devil mascot. She was with Boone when he poured hydrochloric acid in Melanie's tanning spray. She stabs herself in the eye with a shoe and has Libby framed for it. She also manages to frame Sadie for killing Tiffany, as she left the restaurant she was with Libby at for no apparent reason, though a flashback reveals that Sadie had to take a dump because Hester had slipped laxatives into her cocktail. Chanel is also framed, and the three are sent to a mental institution. Dean Munsch approaches Hester and notifies her that she knows Hester is the killer. Cathy says she remembers the baby girl's faces very clearly, and she could imagine almost perfectly what she would look like all grown up. Cathy says she is going to call the police, but Hester says that she will tell the police that Cathy killed her ex-husband. They decide to call it even and they part ways. Personality Hester is a really different from the other girls from Kappa Kappa Tau. She has a serious obsession with death and cats, and this makes the other girls find her very rare and weird. Hester is always very excited about everything, and all her life she has wanted to be part of the popular girls and is capable of everything to get it, this is proven in Pilot and Hell Week when she does all of Chanel Oberlin's disrespectful tests, and turns against her newly made friends Grace Gardner and Zayday Williams, so she can be part of the sorority. As of Chainsaw Hester is a member of The Chanels. Physical Appearance Hester has olive-colored skin, messy dirty brown hair and brown eyes. Hester's style is described as pretty nerdy. She always wears cat T-shirts, floral skirts and a bad nylon track jacket from the '80s. Hester wears a neck brace because of her scoliosis. Chanel calls her "neckbrace" because of this. When she is now a part of the Chanels, Hester has straight long brown hair and wears Chanel's white glamour dresses, furry coats and sparkly high platforms.